darksprintfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Young
Sarah Young, code name "Jekyll", is a sniper and member of the Desert Wolves sniper unit. Her specialty is long range precision sniping, formerly possessing the world record for longest distance sniper kill at 2561 meters with a modified SIG50 rifle during a North Korean counterinsurgency operation off the coast of Nishinoshima, Japan. She now serves under William Pliskin in the Second Flag splinter unit known as "the Wolfpack". Biography Early Life Sarah Carolina Young was born in December of 2102, on the eve of the New Year in the small city of Juneau, Alaska. Sarah's mother died in childbirth, and Sarah was raised by single father John Young Sarah was the youngest of all her siblings. Sarah grew up with five other highly competitive brothers, which led Young to become incredibly competitive herself. She learned to shoot at a young age, quickly outclassing her brothers in skill, and even other local hunters with decades of experience under their belts. Military Career USAF In 2120, Sarah Young joined the US Air Force. After completing her training at Elmendorf Air Force Base, she was recommended for transfer to the United States Air Force Special Operations Command's 1st Special Joint Counter-Operations Wing based at Itazuke Auxiliary Airfield outside of Fukuoka, Japan. JSDF At the outbreak of the Korean Resumption in 2122, the Japanese military was swamped by North Korean military operations, starved for trained personnel to stem the human tide of communist forces in Asia. Shortly after the outbreak of the conflict, Young was recruited for operations in the JSDF's Special Boarding Unit, a naval special forces unit designed for maritime warfare and anti-terrorist operations. Quickly implemented in her new unit, Sarah Young began operations against the Korean People's Army Naval Force. It was during the conflict that she would earn her nickname "Kaiju" or "Monster" for her abrasively competitive attitude towards her comrades, and where she would achieve the world record range for a sniper kill. The kill, a record in JSDF history, was made at 2561 meters from the bow of a swaying patrol boat during Operation Flaming Sky, an anti-insurgency operation to counter North Korean clandestine naval operations in and around the volcanic waters of Nishinoshima, Japan. 2F-Svudnik and the Desert Wolves Sarah Young's incredible performance during the conflict quickly grabbed the attention of Zellen Rho, commander of Second Flag irregular warfare program 2F-Svudnik. Young was quickly snatched up by the Zellen, though official and unofficial channels throughout the US military. Young was offered the chance to operate independent of any nation, of any command structure besides her squad, and to perform operations that would go down in history. Given the opportunity of a lifetime, Sarah Young quickly accepted. In 2126 she began training within the elite 2F-Svudnik unit known as the Desert Wolves. Second Flag Splinter In May of 2128, Sarah Young and the rest of the Desert Wolves were captured while on mission in Tobruk, Libya. Having been given orders to avoid killing any personnel associated with former Second Flag operatives, the Desert Wolves found themselves in a conflicting situation, after being fired upon by William Pliskin and two other Second Flag splinter soldiers. Begrudgingly, Sarah Young surrended to the splinter operatives, along with the rest of her team. After being imprisoned and interrogated after a short period, Young was surprised by the heightened standard of living and comradely attitude of Second Flag splinter personnel at their home base of Domus Tempus. Sarah Young would later go on to join in military operations with William Pliskin, in his elite unit, "the Wolfpack". And then subsequently drop off the map after a minor spat about semantics, duty, and lesbianism. Category:Characters Category:Second Flag Members Category:2F-Svudnik Category:Desert Wolves Category:Idiot